One Day I'll Fly Away
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Andy fic. Takes place when she was younger, after an argument with her father. Please read and review!


_..._

_An Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. Also, don't own the song "One Day I'll Fly Away", from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. (Wonderful movie, but I refuse to watch the ending.) _

_..._

_A/N: This one takes place when Andy's young, about sixteen years old. _

_Basically, my interpretation of what her thoughts would have been back then, after her mom left and it was just her and her dad. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

_"I follow the night,_

_Can't stand the light. _

_When will I begin_

_To live again?"_

Andy walked along the cracked and weathered sidewalk, her arms coming to wrap around herself. It had been a long night. She'd had a fight with her dad - again - and had gone for a long walk to clear her head.

Things had gotten so complicated in the last few years. She'd lost a part of herself after her mom left, and she didn't know how to get it back. Her relationship with her father had changed, too. They seemed to blame each other for her mother leaving, and while he turned to drinking, she always ended up just running out the door. She just had to get away from it all, had to push it all away. It hurt too much to think about it.

_"One day I'll fly away. _

_Leave all this to yesterday. _

_What more could your love do for me? _

_When will love be through with me?" _

She needed something else, something bigger. She needed her life to mean something. She needed something that would prove to her that there was a point to all of this. She was young, but she had plans. She was going to make something of herself.

She thought about becoming a cop ... like her dad. She didn't want to be exactly like him, though. She swore to herself that she would never become so dependent on the job that it would destroy her. No, when she became a cop, it wouldn't rule her life. She wouldn't change who she was for the job.

_"Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends." _

Andy pressed on, walking down street after street, no particular destination in mind. Sometimes she wished that she knew where her mom lived now, so that she could stop and see her. Most of the time, though, she knew that it would be a bad idea. It would hurt to much to see her with her new family, the family she'd left them for.

Sixteen years old ... it was a rough time, especially without a mom to share it with. Andy told herself that she was better off without her, but it still hurt.

She just wanted to be free of all the pain that her mother had caused her. All the problems that it caused for her and her father, all the abandonment issues ... all of it.

Andy picked up her pace, starting to run down the street.

_"One day I'll fly away. _

_Leave all this to yesterday. _

_Why live life from dream to dream? _

_And dread the day when dreaming ends." _

It was a couple hours before she finally headed home. Her father was asleep in his bed when she got there, a bottle of booze tipped over on his bedside table. Andy sighed, beginning to clean up the apartment after him. It was the second apartment they'd moved to after her mother had left, and while it was small, it was a vast improvement over the last one. At least this one wasn't infested with mice and more bugs than they could manage.

He was on such a self-destructive path ... she wished that she could help him, no matter how much they fought, or what they fought about. She just wanted him to get better, so they could be a real family again.

When she was done cleaning up, Andy retreated into her bedroom. She changed for a quick shower, the hot water soothing her sore body. As she worked the scented shampoo through her brown locks, she decided that she would try to make more of an effort to get along with her father. She didn't always agree with him, and she hated the road he was going down, but he was probably taking her mother's absence just as hard as she was. Probably harder. It would take a lot of biting her tongue, but she promised herself that she would try. Maybe if she did end up being a cop, it would remind him of who he used to be. It might make things better.

That would be worth it. Until then ... she would just sit back and imagine a better life for herself. One without heartache, or disappointing parents. Just love and happiness. Would that be nice?

_"One day I'll fly away. _

_Fly, fly away ..." _

...

_The end._

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I don't usually do songfics, but I couldn't resist this one. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
